Aldrich House
Setting So. The house itself is pretty large, as big as a normal but only extended near the back of the house. The house is painted a really light red almost pink sort of color with pale painted tiles at the top of it. The front of the house is pretty normal, front door to the left, garage to the right to fit cars, don't think anyone drives. So entering through the front door, the door itself is a white hard wood door, it'd be hard for someone to break it down easily. The door knob is an average bulb knob with a lock. The main room being a living room is the largest there is with a square shape to it the walls painted a dark pale, looking from the door, to the left is the staircase that leads to the upstairs and next to that staircase is a bookshelves all with books stacked upon it A-Z, left to right, a nice table in the center of the bookshelves. Look forward is the actual living room with a walkway to the left leading to the kitchen. To the right is a door that leads to a training room, and a hallway that leads to the bathroom, another door that leads to the laundry room, and then another door that leads to the boiler/equipment room. So the living room is basic, average, and simple, there's a black leather round couch with a coffee table that has a nice flower pot in the center, a flat screen TV that has only a DVR player, DVD player, a few gaming consoles, and a Blu-Ray player, to finish this off a sliding door that leads to the backyard. The kitchen is not very fancy itself, it has a stove, large counter top, microwave, dishwasher, sink, cabinets filled with all kinds of food and spices, fridge and freezer, coffee maker, blender, toaster, pots and pans, utensils, and all that stuff you'd find, a dining table with six chairs. The training room is a large room, coming with a punching bag in the middle, weights racked up along the walls, a large weight lifter, bicycle machine, treadmill, and shoulder worker, all coming with nice cold air that flows into the room whenever someone is in it. Laundry room is simple, dryer and washer with detergent and dry clothes. Boiler room is also basic with some cleaning supplies and the boiler in there. Upstairs leads to all of the bedrooms. The first are three bedrooms, one directed for the son which had the usual bed and everything with a small TV, bookshelf, desk, drawers, and closet, the same for the daughter's room except there was a little bit of a small bed. The third room was for guests only or for later use. The master bedroom was all the way down the hall with the bathroom a sharp turn to the right when facing the master bedroom. The master bedroom was simple with a large bed and everything for that, another bathroom was also in the master bedroom for of course the parents who had been sleeping there. And lastly, the backyard, it was large and vast with a large fence to keep any pets in shape or from anyone running off with a fence door that was in the way corner near the back.